


The Backfiring prank

by People_from_mars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Romance, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/People_from_mars/pseuds/People_from_mars
Summary: A pranks doesn’t go the way it was supposed to, like really wrong. Or alternativly the story about why Severus Snape kissed James Potter. Based on the video ”The Marauders: The Backfiring Prank” by Captain Imaginary featuring The Mischief Managers.





	The Backfiring prank

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story ever. English isn’t my first language and therefore there might be some (many) spelling errors in this story. Go and check out The Mischeif Managers on youtube since this is based on one of their sketches!
> 
> Sadly, I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling, The Mischeif Managers and Captain Imaginary.

”Merlin’s balls!”

Sirius is telling an elaborate story about the giant squid and Peeves to Remus and James can’t help but to zone out (he has heard this particular story twice before- even though the whole thing only happened this morning).

It’s early December and the fifth year students have finished their classes for the day. The three boys are standing outside in the courtyard because what else would they be doing?

Quidditch practice has been canceled because of the freezing cold and James Potter (who’ve declared himself the best prankster i Hogwarts history) is slacking off.

He hasn’t done a good prank in weeks and all he can feel is his fingers itching to plant some dungbombs in Slughorn's office or turn the Slytherin’s dinner plates into flamingos.

There’s a flash of red and black hair in the corner of his eye and James suddenly knows exactly what to do to make himself feel better.

”Hey, Snivellus! You wanna know why your nose is so big?”

The pair stops to a halt in front of James, Sirius and Remus.

”Yes, please do enlighten me Potter,” Snape answers with a bored look on his face. James can’t really blame him, this isn’t one of his best jokes by far (he came up with it on the spot less than ten seconds ago). Lily looks irritated and glares at him. Oh, how beautiful she is.

”Stop it you guys,” she says, and even though James would love to do anything she asks him to, he can’t stop now. The humiliation would worse than disobeying Lily’s wishes.

”Because you snivel too much,” Sirius giggles behind him, not at the joke per say, but at James making a fool out of himself in front of Lily. He’s going to get back at him later, he promises himself. Preferably with many explosions and five buckets full of orange colored mud.

”Is that all?” Snape asks and then of course James needs to continue.

”Well your hair is greasy too!”

”Yeah, want to turn it green again or maybe pink this time?” Sirius nudges James shoulder. 

Now when Sirius is involved in the conversation James might have the upper hand. Sirius is better with insults anyway. Maybe he should stick with the explosions and skip the buckets with mud as a thank you for Sirius support.

”Come on Severus. Next time this is what we’ll do.” Lily begins as she drags Snape along with her away from the three marauders.

”Hey Evans! Watch it or he’ll get his boring off you!” James shouts after them as they’re leaving.

”Well guys, that was pathetic. Is that really all you can do?” Remus says when they are gone. He doesn’t sugarcoat anything (except for Peters one month old cinnamon bun that he dipped in sugar during ’The thruth or dare incident we swore to never talk about again’).

”Yeah, we used to be better than this,” Sirius says and James agrees.

”What is going on? Have we lost our touch?”

”I think you lost it years ago.” 

Ah, you can always count on Remus to be crude and crush your self esteem (James self esteem is so massive so it can’t possibly be hurt, was how Remus so kindly but it in third year).

”We need to pull a big prank on Snivellus, but what?” Says Sirius and looks at James who looks at Remus.

”Moony?”

”What is the magic word?” Remus asks, a smile playing on his lips.

”Are you serious?” Sirius whines.

”No, that’s you. Remember? But yes, I am serious.” Remus looks expectantly at the two other boys.

James and Sirius sighs but proceeds to say in overly sweet voices:  
”Please and thank you with chocolate on top.”

Remus looks happy.  
”Here is the plan. I got all spells written down that we could need.”

In his arms he’s holding an old ginormous book full of ’interesting’ information.

”Ah, you’re the best!” Sirius says and throws his arm over Remus’s shoulder.

_________________________________________

Sirius, Remus and Peter are crouching behind a log in the outskirts of the Forbidden forest (known as the Highly Discouraged forest before their second year at Hogwarts).

”Are you ready Pete?” Sirius asks as he looks at the Marauders Map, lying open before them.

”Yep, is James bringing him?” 

”Yeah, but I got no idea how he’s going to convince him.”

”I told him to say that Evans is looking for him.” Remus, the always so logical one, contributes.

”That’ll work.” Sirius nods and then continues to study the map.

”Shh, here they come!” Remus whispers and they all get down to hide from view.

James stops walking when he gets to an opening in the woods. Severus is standing not far behind him. He looks suspicious.

”Potter, Lily isn’t here, is she?” You can say a lot of things about Severus Snape, but stupid isn’t one of them.

”No, just hold on Severus.” James tells him whilst ’discreetly’ looking for the place where the marauders have set up a bunch of spells that’ll activate once a person enters that specific area.

”You’ve never called me that before. This is a trick, isn’t it?” Severus says, now more than a bit wary.

James let out a very convincing ”Nooooooo, no, no. Of course not! I don’t like you but I like Evans so just go and stand over there. Okay?”

James points at the only piece of ground still showing through the snow, just a few meters away from where he and Severus is standing.

”Why?”

”Because you have to.”

”I don’t think I do.”

”No, no. Seriously. You really have to.”

They looks at each other, wondering who will give up first. Then, without any warning Snape runs forward and kisses James on the mouth. James doesn’t pull away, he simply stands there, frozen in shock.

_________________________________________

Hidden behind the log the remaining marauders gasp and cover their mouths in disgust. 

”Ew, ew, ew.”

”What the hell!”

”No, please, no.”

”What is that?”

After a while Sirius turns to Remus and tells him:  
”That looks so weird. That is not how it looks like when you and I-”

Remus cuts him off by hitting him in the head with his ginormous spellbook (it’s very handy for those sorts of things).

”Remus and what?” Peter asks the pair, clearly confused.

”Me and my pillow. My stupid pillow.” Remus glares at Sirius who shrugs.

During this conversation Snape scrambles away from James and proceeds to run back in the direction of Hogwarts. 

Left standing in the clearing is James who’s starting to come by his full senses but still not really able to comprehend what just went down.

”Well, this prank backfired.” Sirius says to Peter and Remus who both nods.

_________________________________________

”You did it? You actually did what I told you to!” Lily asks Severus as she’s turning pages in an old library book in one of Hogwarts many abandoned stairwells. She looks impressed.

”Yes! Now get going with the mouth washing charm.”

Severus Snape is rubbing his tongue with the sleeve of his robe, like he’s trying to erase any memory of James Potter mouth.

”I can’t believe you did it” She laughs and then more quietly asks him:  
”So, what was it like?”

”It was quite good actually.” Severus answers ”But the thought of it is making me nauseous!”


End file.
